Saber And Black Rebel: The Crime-Fighting Duo
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Black Rebel and Saber (Macy and Sage) join forces to save some of their family members from bullies. Co-written with Steelcode and Redbat132. :)


**Another collaboration between Steelcode, Redbat132, and myself. Here you go, Amigos! Enjoy! :)**

 **Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. Macy belongs to Redbat132. Sage belongs to Steelcode. Cassie and Devon belong to guestsurprise. I only own Rachel.**

* * *

 **Saber and Black Rebel: The Crime-Fighting Duo**

Devon lifted the backpack onto his shoulders. "Dad's going to be thrilled that we found a new book by his favorite author at the library today," he said.

"I know, right?" Cassie agreed. "And a new one for our uncles too. I can't wait to see their faces."

The two siblings decided to walk through the park on their way back to the Grant Mansion as it was a nice day out, but almost right away, there was trouble. Two bullies and their dogs were also in the park and when they spotted the siblings, they smiled cruelly. "Sic 'em," one bully said.

On instinct, both Cassie and Devon ran to avoid getting caught and attacked by the dogs, hoping that their father or someone from the Mansion was nearby or that they could call them when they found a safe spot.

* * *

Meanwhile, Macy and Sage were having some fun together at the park, hanging out, enjoying some lunch, and having fun by playing Frisbee. Sage gave a growl-like bark as he playfully bowed to look at Macy, who held up a Frisbee.

"Come on, Rebel, show me what you got," Sage thought to himself as he wagged his tail.

"Okay, Wolf Boy. Let's see you catch my signature toss I've been working on," Macy warned, chuckling. She did a 360-spinning cartwheel flip and, while landing, did a quick spin and tossed the Frisbee very high and far.

Sage barked, taking off after it, his long legs taking him far and fast. Once close enough, he leapt into the air, catching the disk in his teeth while doing a somersault before landing on his pads and trotting back to Macy, looking slightly smug.

"Show off," she said while getting the Frisbee back from him.

He barked, walking around Macy and then nudging her lowered hand, having it lay on his head. "You know you love it when I show off," he thought, giving a pleased wolf smile.

Macy chuckled and gave his furry head a light scratch. "Yeah, I guess so," she said.

Although Sage didn't say anything while in his wolf form, Macy was able to understand him perfectly. It was something she picked up while looking after her pet turtle, Gliss. Well, that, and Sage is always a little obvious in his motions and showing his emotions with his eyes.

He now barked and tugged at the Frisbee, giving a small growl while tugging.

"Really? You wanna play tug-of-war with me, Doggie Dude? It's on!" Macy smirked, tugging back on the Frisbee.

Sage growled, tugging heavily, digging his claws in as he pulled backwards.

"Get real, I'm the one-hundred and fifty-five-pound, muscled wolf here," he growled as he gave a firm tug.

"True, you may weigh more and rely on brute strength, but who says I was trying to beat you doing that?" Macy said with a mischievous grin on her face, letting go that caused Sage to tumble backwards. When he stopped, the brunette made her move and started scratching plus tickling all over the big wolf.

Sage soon started panting and flopped on his back as Macy scratched at his chest and under his chin. His ultimate sweet spot, which to Sage's misfortune, got his left rear leg thumping at the ground in happiness as he gave a pleased whine.

"More, please, more," he whined happily.

Macy laughed and said while keeping it up, "If you insist, you big softie."

Sage whined as she continued, but a scream soon pierced the quiet air.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!"

Sage turned over his ears perked at the yelling. "What was that?!" Macy exclaimed, immediately stopping her little scratch attack.

The shape-shifter growled, getting to his feet as he sniffed at the air.

"Looks like the hangout is over," the girl announced, grabbing her bag and quickly moved to a good place to change into her vigilante ego. Luckily, Macy brought her Black Rebel costume in her bag, just in case. She learned her lesson the hard way when coming back to Staybrook, resulting her and Tommy to hide in a cave with scrapes and bruises after that horrible encounter.

Sage whined as he watched Macy change into her gear before taking off down the path.

"Sorry, Sage. When crime is on the horizon, justice calls to stop it! At least, that's what my dad tells me," she called when running farther down. "See ya back in the Mansion!"

He growled and jumped in front of her, his head and tail straight up, showing the Alpha in him. "Either we both go or neither of us," he thought, looking her sternly in the eye.

Macy stared in surprise. "You actually want to tag along with me when beating down baddies? I don't know...," It wasn't that she was against that option, but she just preferred working on her own so she wouldn't put her friends or any other people in danger while out in the battle field.

Sage growled, taking up the posture he had taken when defending Tommy and his friends. He was acting to remind Macy what he had done in past. He then stood up his ears forward and his eyes focused on Macy's. "Your part of my pack, and I don't let my pack do anything alone," he thought, his golden eyes holding Macy's.

Sighing in defeat, she conceded. "Okay, fine. You can come. But if you're gonna be out there, you'll need a hero name to keep your identity as secret. Best not to have bad guys know who you really are if they try to track where you live and attack your family."

He nodded in agreement, then noticing a black bandanna slipping out of one of Macy's pockets and he tugged it free, handing it to her. Sage then put his tail into a sandy area beside the path writing out the word "Saber" before offering his neck to Macy.

Smiling, she tied the black bandanna around his neck. "Okay. Sage, as my new crime-fighting partner, I hereby dub you Saber."

He gave a growl before taking off down the path, only to be nearly trampled by two teens about his and Macy's age running past him. Confused for a moment, Sage watched the teens continue down the path before the loud sound of barking caught his attention.

BARK! GROWL! BARK!

The shape-shifter spied a Doberman and Mastiff tearing towards him. Growling, he barked and crashed into the two dogs, getting their attention as he stood his ground, sending the dogs yelping back home but the bullies that were behind the dogs pressed on. At this point, Black Rebel has come to Sage, noticing bite and claw marks all over him right before the bullies showed up.

"Don't know who you are, but I hope you're not attached to that mangy mutt. Cause we're gonna have him euthanized for messing with our dogs," one of the boys said.

"Yeah! And ruining our little hunt," the other boy said.

"Big talk for a bunch of idiots who have nothing better than to pursue innocent kids just to torment them," Macy told them, placing her hands on her hips while slowly walking forward between the baddies and her friend. "I heard that losers like you in this state think you own the streets but in reality, you're just a bunch of nobodies trying to hurt people for their own amusement. Why don't you just leave now while you still have the chance? Otherwise, you'll be facing massive consequences when I'm done with you."

Sage growled, as he stalked towards the bullies, his pearl fangs gleaming in the sunlight as his fur stood on edge. At that moment, he looked bigger to the bullies with his fur standing on end.

Although a bit terrified, one of them decided to try a dumb move. "Yeah, right. Like I'm afraid of you and your dumb dog, sweetheart," he said.

Sage growled even more, about to do some real damage on those bullies. But Macy raised her hand to her wolf pal. "I got this, Saber. These Nitwits are all mine," she said, cracking her knuckles. One thing she hated about baddies besides insulting her friends was that she hated being called 'sweetheart'. And these two bullies just asked for a real beat down.

Without warning, she ran straight for the guy that spoke, followed by a round house kick that hit him right in the chest. He crashed right into the wall. The other tried to nab her, only to end up getting tripped and flipped over Macy's shoulder. Then, the first guy she knocked down grabbed a pipe and lunged at the brunette heroine while swinging. Macy kept avoiding his hits with ease until she made a back flip, bounced on the wall and rammed the bully down. Before he could get back up, Macy used her signature move, 'The Silver Star Death Spiral', to keep him in place on the ground.

Sage barked wagging his tail before walking over and placing a front paw on each of the bullies' chest, snarling deep into their faces. His fangs glimmering.

Now that the two were shaking in their boots, Macy educated the bullies in saying that Saber isn't a dog, but a really ticked off wolf. "And he's no pet. Or a mangy mutt. He's my loyal friend who has my back," she added.

The wolf again growled, gnashing his teeth inches from their faces making them scream. Giving a wolf smile, he got off them and watched them run with their tails between their legs.

"Nice job, buddy. High-paw!" Macy said with pride, raising her hand to him.

Sage barked leaping up and placing his paw against her hand.

She then noticed how filthy he was. "Sage, you're filthy," she said and then noticed he was slightly hurt. "And you're hurt."

Sage landed on his four paws, shaking his disheveled gray and white coat, but he had to agree that he was filthy and a bit hurt, but then looked down the direction where the two kids had headed and indicated with his head. Nodding, Macy looked up. "Can you track them?" She asked, knowing he was worried about the two kids.

With a bark, he took off with her behind him. Moments later, they found the two kids, who were looking at them with large eyes. "Stay back!" The boy cried out, standing between them and his sister.

"Easy," Macy said. "We're not going to hurt you."

Sage came over and whimpered, his tail wagging to show he was friendly. The girl looked at him and reached out. "Good boy," she said softly, petting him and he whimpered happily. The two began to calm down then, seeing the two were friendly and had stopped the bullies from coming after them.

"Cassie? Devon?" A voice called out.

"Dad! We're over here!" The boy, Devon, called out.

"Daddy!" The girl, Cassie, called out too.

A huge, red four-armed creature came out. "Kids!" He said in relief as they ran to him and he scooped them up, hugging them as they hugged him. Macy, cautious at seeing the giant red alien that had four arms and was obviously muscular, hung back, as did Sage, who stood protectively by Macy.

Four Arms turned to them and smiled. "Hello, Sage," he said with a smile before looking at the girl. "You must be Black Rebel, also known as Macy."

"How do you know that?" She asked.

"I work with Sage's father, Whampire," he replied. "Plus Way Big, Ultimate Way Big, Big Chill, and Ultimate Big Chill told us how they met you and your brother, Macy."

Cassie turned to them and smiled. "Don't be scared," she said. "Dad won't hurt you."

"He's strong, but he saves that for our enemies. He can lift at least five Forever Knight trucks with one arm," Devon said.

Four Arms chuckled. "Maybe not that many, but a couple at least," he said before noticing Sage looked slightly hurt and he was concerned Macy was injured too. "Come on," he said, hefting his children to his two left arms and gently scooping up the shape-shifter and heroine in his right arms. "Let's get you guys to Frankenstrike to get cleaned up."

At the mansion, an upset Rachel was on the phone with the police department while some of the aliens headed out to find the bullies, soon capturing them. Then, she turned to the kids, hugging them in relief and looking at Sage and Macy. "Thank you guys," she said.

"No problem," Macy said with a smile.

Suddenly, two arms came around her and she yelped in surprise as she was lifted up and hands tickled her sides, making her yelp and laugh as she turned to see Bullfrag was the one that was holding her and tickling her. Sage was in a similar boat with Snare-Oh and Whampire, who were tickling him to pieces.

Then, Frankenstrike came out, smiling as he motioned the kids to come in so that he could treat them. Devon and Cassie just had a couple scrapes and were soon taken care of and received some tickles from the scientist, giggling as they hugged him. Frankenstrike then let them up and turned to Macy and Sage, smiling. "Well, looks like I've got two new tickle subjects," he said with a chuckle.

Though he said it in a playful way, Macy backed away in a slightly panicked way. "Uh, I just remembered that I have to go and check on my folks back home," she said, still moving away.

Sage whimpered, leaping off the table and rushing out of the room faster than Macy, which resulted in leaving her to Frankenstrike's ticklish mercies as he caught her.

"Gah! Thanks a lot, Sage!" Snapped Macy.

He peeked in through the door, his head down and smiling guiltily, but just before Frankenstrike could strap Macy to an experiment table, the shape-shifter ran in, tripping the scientist up and giving both himself and Macy a chance to escape. Getting his balance back, Frankenstrike chuckled and went after them, starting another tickle fight before he treated their injuries. Macy sighed, telling herself to be prepared whenever she came to Mansion for tickle fights.

Though deep inside her, a part of her didn't completely mind, though she would never admit it, though she would admit she was very glad to have good friends like the ones at the Mansion.

* * *

 **Please leave Steelcode, Redbat132, and myself a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
